Minecraft: The stranger Rewritten
by sleep walker38
Summary: A young man wakes to the Overworld, scared, beaten, and alone. Armed with only two strange blades, and his broken mind that contains bits and pieces of his past, which is of a name he does not know is even his own, and of a gruesome fight that nearly costed him his life. Now he must struggles to survive in a world where he is a Stranger.
1. Chapter 1

**Minecraft: The Stranger. Rewritten.**

* * *

><p>Take a seat if you're staying, because its a long story. One that isn't fun for me to remember, but I suppose if you're gonna hear this story than it should be from me.<p>

My name is Tyler. I was like any other person that entered this strange world. Like the rest, I have forgotten my past, with the exception of my name, and a single event, which is more than most actually retained during the transition here. Though I still don't even know if Tyler is my name, but it was one of the only memories in my mind that was clear, while the rest of it was broken.

I only have bits and pieces of what I guess was my life before this whole thing started, but it was never clear what they meant since I didn't know everything.

Simply put, I don't remember much. Like, who am I really? Who was I before this nightmare? Where am I? And more importantly where the hell is here?

But as for what I could remember, it was only two memories.

Just two small answers to a lot of unanswered questions.

The name Tyler. And the horrible memory of an event that I nearly died from. One that continues to haunt me so.

This is my story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1.<p>

* * *

><p>I fell onto the ground as blood dripped from my face and onto the dirt My hand down at my stomach, a horrible pain keeping me from moving even an inch, everytime I made an attempt to was punished with the severe pain that came with t.<p>

I looked down to see the red liquid poring out of the fresh wound, pressing my hand against it in an effort to stop the bleeding, gritting my teeth in pain as I struggled to get onto my feet, letting the arrow that I'd pulled out fall onto the dirt.

As soon as I was up, I heard the sound of the bushes behind me being disturbed as one of the bastards attacking me came to make sure I stayed down.

I knew perfectly well they would not take any kind of mercy on me, so I couldn't hold back, least I wish to meet a gruesome demise.

When I turned to face the figure, I saw my assailant hidden poorly in the shadows, though I doubted he was trying to be stealthy as he made no attempt to conceal the fact that he was stalking me, since his rushing through the forest had given him away.

Even though it was the dead of night and he was hidden within the dark, I could still see him holding what looked to be a bow, pulling back on the string as he took aim at me.

There wasn't much I could do yet, since I was still confined to my spot, leaning against a tree for support just to keep myself up.

And he knew he had the perfect opportunity, so I suppose it didn't matter to him if he was hidden or not.

The bowmen found his target quickly just a moment after aiming, letting his arrow fly straight towards me, the arrow being visible under the moons light.

Unfortunately for him though, I wasn't such an easy target, injured or not.

Once the arrow closed in, my free hand instinctively whipped out and grabbed onto it, stopping it just before the tip could hit any part of my body.

I tried to rush towards him in rage after being attacked when I was in no real condition to fight, but I still needed to rest for a few moments, not having recovered enough to retaliate.

But that didn't mean he was going to stop yet, being relentlessly set on killing me.

Snapping the arrow in half after crushing the shaft, I finally used the hand that I'd been using to cover my wound and began reaching back slowly as he began walking closer after firing another shot, aiming for the kill again.

I moved my head after he fired, the arrow zipping by and nearly cutting into my ear, finally being able to move, yet at a slow rate, making my way towards him.

Seeing me come closer, he quickly fired off another, being quick about firing to keep me away.

Though with the increased fire rate came less precision, so it took a small movement to avoid each one, either by turning my body or just taking a step to my right or left.

And yet my streak of luck didn't last much longer, one of them finding a line straight to my head.

At this moment, my reflexes kicked in, through my eyes everything moving at a much slower pace as I gripped the handle of my sword harder as I drew it, slicing it across the air and cutting the tip of the arrow off.

Finally having recovered enough, I lashed out and grabbed onto his head and took the blade to his neck, making a clean cut through it as I kicked the headless body away, holding up the severed head as I flipped my sword around, holding it backwards.

Dragging the head into the light, the sight of it was something I couldn't yet explain and still shook me with fear.

It wasn't the head of a man I held, it was just a skull, and when I looked back to the body, it too was just bones. No flesh or anything. Just a skeleton.

Yet I showed no reaction to the strange creature, just a dull expression, as if it was a usual experience for me.

And if that was the case than why did it unnerve me so much now?

I dropped the skull onto the ground before making way back onto whatever path I'd been on before being attacked, the tip of the aqua coloured sword I held dragging across the ground as I walked on.

I knew they hadn't given up yet though, hearing the sounds of the forest disturbed by the monsters that hunted me, this time trying to stay hidden, yet failing at this.

Though I acted as though the fact they were there wasn't known to me, letting them prepare to strike, yet giving me more time to rest.

I glanced around discretely, seeing another skeleton joined by several others following it, each one preparing they're bows, yet not stopping to fire at me.

I returned to ignoring them for the moment, feeling more of my strength start to return to me, picking up the pace just a bit in hopes of getting enough ground between me and them.

Yet my increase in speed gave away the fact that I knew they were there, each of them quickly releasing the waiting arrow.

I quickly turned to face the creatures, swiping my sword across the air in response and cutting the tips off of each one, glaring at all of the skeletons, making my way towards them with the three rushing to reload.

And again the same mistake as the first was made. They continued with the rapid fire, each one being deflected by a quick swipe from my blade.

Seeing no real threat, I finally rushed over to three, kicking the middle ones chest while my blade went into the one on my left.

As for the right, I pressed my fingers into its eyes and lifted him up, grabbing onto my arm and struggling as I ripped my sword out from the other.

Once all three were down, I just began to crush its skull, shaking it violently as it weakly kicked at my side. Only succeeding in being an annoyance, I gave one last hard squeeze, rendering it unable to move before slamming it down into the ground, shattering it entirely.

The last one slowly pushed itself off the ground as it pitifully reached out for a bow, most of the ribs having been cracked making moving difficult, yet I was having none of it.

I stomped my foot onto its hand after it had laid it on the bow, kneeling down with a grin as I held the sword up to its throat.

It just gave me the most hate filled glared as I dug the tip in further.

And yet the very moment I went to kill it, I heard the sound of a horrible screech come from the trees, whipping back and coming face to face with a red eyed giant spider that lunged straight at me from the leafs.

I rolled under the attacking monster, getting back onto my feet after it had acted as a shield, letting the downed skeleton climb onto to it and use it as a mount, hold its bow up.

I gave a low growl as I drew my second blade from the scabbard attached to a strap around my body that rested on my back, revealing a sword as black as the night sky that reflected the light from the moon.

The three of us began to circle the other, the spider snarling while I kept my swords crossed, making my way over to a path within the bushes discreetly.

Once I was close enough to be able to make a break for it I flipped the blades around so they were facing the ground and held my arms out, waiting for them to do something.

It didn't take much longer, the arrow coming just as quickly as it had been loaded, pushing off the ground and jumping back, the arrow coming towards me as both blades began to glow white for a moment, sending out a blinding light that covered the small clearing we fought in.

And when the light cleared, the arrow had lodged itself into the exact spot I had been, having vanished from their sight.

The spider hissed angrily as it and the skeleton searched the grounds for me once again, yet I was no where to be seen.

I found myself hidden within the leafs of a nearby tree, peering down at the creatures below, having been able to escape from the monsters of the night.

I wasn't sure what I'd just done exactly, or why I had even run in the first place, but I think it had something to do with the appearance of the spider.

Whatever the reason I had for doing so, I'm glad I had.

From the shadows of the forest, two more of those mounted spiders came crawling out from the dark, each with about a dozen or more so following behind, actually physically disturbing me this time.

All three pointed to a different location to travel before letting out what seemed to be orders, taking a few spiders from the group and went on they're way.

I breathed out in relief before sheathing my blades and quickly ascending the rest of the tree to get a better idea of where I was exactly. "Hell no, skeletons are one thing, but spiders are a completely different story." I commented before I finally reached the top and stared out across the land, my eyesight being well enough that I didn't have much of a problem seeing in the dark. Even in darkness I wasn't entirely blind.

Looking out, my eyes set site on the sea, the smell of the salt water on the wind strong.

"So close. Just a bit further. Have to escape." I said to myself, jumping out from the top of the tree I stood on and to another, thinking I could avoid them for now if I traveled through the air.

Unfortunately for me, a group of the creatures had gone the same way I needed to travel, so I tried to be quick about this, I also needed to be stealthily. So the odds were really stacked against me.

I could hear the sounds of the creatures as they searched further ahead, keeping a look out down below for any that might be nearby.

My mistake here was that I didn't worry about them enough, believing I could just escape them for a few moments should I be discovered once again, so I didn't exactly bother to be quite, seeing as how I was protected from sight by the trees.

And it was this moment that lead to my downfall.

Being so damned sure of myself, I failed to notice the shaking of the leafs around me, and the sound of another angry spider as it jumped out from cover and into me, knocking me out of the air as we both fell.

I hissed back at it as it snapped at me, narrowly avoiding having it sink its fangs into my neck and returning with a heavy blow to it's head, dazing it as it crashed onto the ground.

Having gotten rid of it for the moment, I started to twist my body around to reposition myself while I was still in the air, my feet being the first thing to hit the trunk of a large tree, whipping my arms up and grabbing the two closest tree branches to support myself as I hung there.

Though just a moment after, having shrugged off my hit, the same spider began to crawl up a tree close to mine, its eyes locked on as it lunged, it's fangs ready to clamp down.

Acting as fast as I could, I pushed off the trunk of the tree and swung my legs forward, pushing straight up into the air as it latched onto the tree, ready to spring back at me again.

Growing tired of it, I shoved off the branch above me, diving into it before it had another chance to strike, any fear I'd shown before towards the spider suppressed for the moment.

Shoving my shoulder into as we both fell towards the ground, I went to draw my aqua blade, letting out a battle cry as I slammed it into the dirt.

Quickly pushing off of its body and onto my feet, all while unsheathing the sword, I turned the blade around until it was aimed at the beasts head and falling back onto it, forcing the blade through its head, making the spider thrash around after having been killed as a last reaction.

Twisting the blade around until it went still, I began to shiver as I pushed off the corpses, disgusted by it.

Not wanting to be caught in the open by my hunters again, I quickly turned back towards the sea and broke out into a run, hearing them scramble as they made they're way towards the sounds of the fight that had just taken place, cursing myself for having given a battle cry.

Though as I looked back, I couldn't see a single one of them, and eventually, after getting far enough away from them, even the sound of they rushing through the forest was silent.

Even though all was quite, only the sounds of the forest at night behind heard, I was still uneasy. They were still there I just knew it. Though I had killed some of the creatures that pursued me, I did not doubt there weren't more out there, more of them lurking in the shadows like the nightmares they were, yet after going for about fifteen minutes without even a small sound to give them away, I finally thought I was safe enough to rest for a bit, my body starting to fail me.

The gods know I wish had kept moving, this being my final mistake.

After coming to a stop, I looked ahead at a rather small mountian, and sitting below it was a cliff, it having no other way to go other than down, towards whatever rest below. Believing myself to be safe, I leaned against a tree as I panted heavily from exhaustion, the night having been spent fighting finally taking a toll on me.

But, in my brief moment of belief that I was safe to rest, I found myself trapped, having been unaware that they had not only caught up to me, but they're numbers had grown as well.

Hearing the hiss of a spider, I glanced up towards the trees, and was welcomed by a sight that turned my blood to ice.

Up in the trees were a large number of spiders, and the ones with skeletons leading them at the front of the pack. The three of them pulled arrows back on the strings of they're bows as they took aim, quickly letting them fly towards me.

In the instant that they did, I only had a moment to avoid being struck, pushing off of the tree before they could touch me.

As if the sight of the sheer number of spiders wasn't bad enough, the army that joined them only worsened things. Stalking out from the trees, armed with various weapons and armor, were the powerful undead that traveled with them, snarling with hunger as they laid their black eyes upon me.

I stared down the rows of creatures as they advanced towards me, all out for death.

I was tired, losing blood, and had vicious creatures chasing after me wanting to kill me, my death seemingly close. But I'd be damned sure to make them work for it.

Regaining my composer, I pulled the strange aqua coloured sword out from the scabbard, holding it out with my right hand as I put my left arm behind my back, flashing a strange smile, fuled by the prospect of this great battle.

"Come at me with all you have. One at a time or all together. It matters little to me." I challenged them, ready for the attack.

One of the skeletons using the spiders for mounts took a spot on the ground, motioning for two undead swordsmen to go forward, which they did obediently.

The first one lunged forward, pulling his sword to his left as he lashed out at me, being easily dodged by just a little step away, tripping itself as a result.

I whipped out my free arm and gripped the its hands, taking a hold of the handle to keep it from moving.

As it struggled to get its hands free, I launched my foot straight into its stomach, blood erupting from its mouth after the forceful hit, falling onto its knees as it coughed.

With it down momentarily, I spun back towards the other, taking my heel to its head.

Knowing I couldn't screw around, I flipped my blade back and jumped into the downed zombie, the blade slicing through its body as it was run through, going limp very quickly.

The other snarled loudly and angrily as it jumped at me in revenge for its lost brethren, its sword being thrusted forward.

Though all I did as raise mine up after pulling it out from the corpse, easily defecting the hit, taking my fist back and unleashing a hit strong enough to cave in its face, its body being tossed aside after being dealt the heavy blow, skidding across the ground lifelessly.

These things were not good at swordplay, or fighting in general, but they were tough and vicious, being incredibly dangerous in numbers, so I knew I still needed to be on guard.

Turning back towards the rest, the skeletons had finally stopped assessing the situation, commanding their forces to march forward, each one rushing towards their target.

I breathed in heavily as the horde advanced rapidly towards me at an alarming rate, going in for the kill, leaving me with very few options.

I reached out behind me and drew my second blade, flipping both of them down and kneeling as I took a moment to gather my remaining strength, slowing my breathing.

With my death coming closer, I no longer saw any reason to hold back. I would unleash everything I had and deliver my wrath upon them.

And should I meet death tonight, I would be sure to bring a few of these monsters to hell with me.

Suddenly, several of the spiders hissed loudly as they lunged towards me, expecting an easy girl after seeing me kneeling on the ground.

In the moment they did, a sudden flash from an unseen force knocked the three of them back, a red energy now tinting my body as I stood back up.

No longer giving them any chances to attack, I finally took the fight to them, rushing forward with a sudden burst of speed, dealing lethal strikes as I rushed through.

All those that I passed suddenly dropped dead, suddenly large gashes appeared almost instantly across their bodies, unleashing quick and unseen strikes before I came skidding to a stop, whipping my body back and bringing my foot straight down on a zombies head and breaking its helmet off, shoving my dark blade straight into its chest, pushing it off to deal with the rest.

I kept up the fight against the creatures for as long as I could, my previous injures slowly weighing me down after going all out, my body unable to properly handle the effort any more.

I grabbed onto the head of a spider that had lunged at me, taking its head off with a quick strike from my sword and tossing it away, lashing back against any behind him as I stumbled forward, coughing up blood as they backed off, holding both blades up weakly with a poor attempt at standing.

The second both of my arms fell forward, one of the more courageous spiders jumped onto me, piercing my shoulder with its leg, forcing a scream to erupt as it dug the needle like end of its leg further.

Hissing because of the blow, my blade flew up, taking off its arms before it received a hard quick, knocking it off as it withered in pain.

I tore the leg out from my shoulder, throwing it away as I rose back up, trying to ignore the pain.

It hadn't mattered how many I'd killed, there was more than enough to replace each one I killed a thousand times over.

Picking up both of my blades, I plunged them both into the ground, gripping them tightly as I stared out at the horde, the red tint leaving my body, indicting just how much weaker my body was now, though I refused to acknowledge it, making one last attempt to fight this undefeatable fighting force.

Putting whatever strength I had left into my blades, both began to glow their respective colours, glaring hatefully at the hunters. "May you all burn in hell." I shouted out, my cry being heard through the night as I ignited the spark needed to unleash the power stored in my swords.

The result was a powerful explosion that devoured all those closest to me, destroying everything in its kill zone, leaving only scorched earth behind.

As it began to spread, I stared at the burning clearing as the creatures tried to run from the fire or get to me, releasing my hold on the handles of my blades, finally having been exhausted from my power attack so much I barley even cared how close any of them got.

Not like it even mattered, as the flames lashed out at any that came to close, as though they were keeping me safe from any of my attacker's. Even the arrows being shot at me were burned away before they could reach me.

Though as I coughed up more of my own blood, I finally dropped down to my knees as the loss of blood was finally getting to me, preventing any further resistance, this being my last act to survive.

"Dammit...I wasn't careful enough. Dammit Tyler..." I cursed myself as I looked into the very center of the hell fire to watch them all burn, almost none being able to escape my wrath. "I-I'm sorry guys...I couldn't do it..." I said in a pathetic tone as I flinched away from the raging fire, it turning on its master, yet still fending off the creatures.

As the heat grew, so did my fear of the fires which surrounded me, scared of what it could do, and desperately trying to avoid each whip from the flame.

I moved back further as the flames came much closer, my feet just going over the edge of the cliff as I tried to avoid my own fire, having stupidly put myself in a even worse situation than I had just been in. Sure, the creatures would have given me a painful experience before my death, yet I would have much rather preferred the death from them then a slower one by my own hands. And being burned alive by my flames was not how I was going to go out.

So looking back down at the waters below, I finally made my choice.

I was not just going to let them kill me, I knew I would one day, yet today was not that day. Not yet at least.

It may have been how I was meant to die, or not. Hell, fate pretty much just left me no choice but to take my third option if I wanted to survive.

And yet I refused both of these, choosing to take a cowardly escape to live to fight another day, rather than die in vain.

I used my planted blades to push myself up, using any last bit of strength to force myself off the ground as I started to lean back.

And by that time, the creatures finally shot through the flames and towards me, but it was too late, as I had already thrown myself off the cliffs and towards the water below.

And while I may have lived, I took a risky move in order to escape. It came with too heavy of a price, but it was my only means of escape.

But as I crashed into the lake below, I saw everything in my sight begin to slow as the water was thrown up. Small drops almost stopped in midair as my vision started turning dark as it took its hold on me, my body going limp as I faded into the darkness of the water, feeling my body become still as I softly floated down, until everything was silent, and I could no longer see the fire or the lights from the moon or stars.

Then nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Any new chapters will now be posted here, and as soon as I can transfer over all new chapters, the old story will be left alone since I do not wish to see the chapters deleted.<strong>

**And to ensure that, this one and the old story are not the same one, this is an alternative version of the story.**

**And if this proves to be an issue with the site, which, if that does happen is incredibly ****hypocritical of it since the site even say to unleash your imagination, I'll delete the old story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Minecraft: The Stranger. Chapter 2.

* * *

><p>Four weeks later.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up with a cold chill as I screamed out in terror, my whole body trembling with fear as it jerked up harshly, every image from that night now fresh in my mind as I scanned my room for any sign that the creatures were lurking somewhere in the shadows, just ready to lash out at the monsters that concealed themselves in shadow.<p>

As my eyes finally adjusted to the light of the touches hanging up on my walls, helping to sooth the terror I felt, I wiped the sweat from my eyes away, standing up to compose myself, this being the sixth time I'd been plagued by the horrible nightmare that was that night, and for the month I'd been here, I was no closer to solving any of this then when I had woken, bloodied and injured on that beach.

I had no idea how I had gotten into that fight, or why I was even there to begin with. The only thing I did know was my name, if it even truly was mine to begin with, it being one of the very few things I could recall, and that whatever lead up to that battle resulted in my broken train wreck of a memory.

No matter how hard I tried, the only thoughts that were clear were the fight with those monsters and falling from the cliff. Then nothing. Nothing at all, only echos of what once was my mind, nothing more than shattered thoughts and vague memories of a life before this one.

I don't even know how I was still standing let alone alive. I fell to the bottom of a fucking lake and passed out. I should be dead, and yet, here I was.

How wasn't I?

I sighed heavily in the confusion brought on by recent events as I threw off my blanket of the leafs I had sewn together and walked myself over to the window beside my bed, staring out at the land, the two little rivers that connected the sea and lake together reflecting back the light from the moon, one frozen and the other that freely flowed.

Next to each of these little rivers was a marvelous sight to behold. On one side, the snow covered all of the lands and waters below, covering it in a beautiful blanket of snow, freezing the area for the night.

And on the rushing waters of the other was a wild and untamed jungle, which was suffering through a raging storm, the wind violently whipping through the leafs of the trees as it received heavy rain, the small creatures which called it home tucked away in their dens for the night, just trying to wait out the storm in hopes of avoiding one of the more veracious predators, such as the larger jungle beast or the night stalkers, who welcomed the rain.

And in the middle of the rivers, where both snow and storm met, powerful and deadly strikes of lightning struck the sands of the beach, followed by the booming sound of the thunder each time there was a flash of lightning, though it had begun to become less frequent, showing that the storm was dying down somewhat.

I loved to spend most nights just watching the three storms, wasting away the hours just gazing into the area before exhaustion took me, as this sight was a common one, strange as it may seem.

It was peaceful, and yet every night the sight was ruined as they came out to travel the rivers, which was surrounded by those bastards of the night.

The river on the left side was entirely frozen, it facing the cold winds and snowy lands of the north, the creatures and their escorts dragging carts along the path, the carts sometimes empty, and at times they were filled with double or large chest. And on the other river, which was warm even on the coldest of nights, was the border to the hazardous jungles of the south. Filled to the brim with many resources and treasures, yet the danger was great, even for me. This border was used for traveling ships, which calmly sailed into the blackness of the caves below as the beast took the chest out to the stationary ships docked at the ends of the sheets of ice, what they did with or needed the items for in the in first place was beyond me, though having the courage to face them down was well rewarded most times, as there was much value in what they carried,

These routes carried a large bounty of great treasure to those who could overcome the creatures and the vast number of guards that were present, yet I choose my battles carefully, doing so only when my supplies needed to be restocked as each chest held many different items, ranging from jewels to armor, anything could be found on this trade route, yet it did not come without a price.

For every night that I split the tainted blood of the creature's, the following night would carry a heavy retribution.

Fighting them off was an easier task when the sun was close to shining its deathly rays upon them, yet fending them off for a whole night was another story on its own. It was exhausting and troublesome to fight the whole night away.

These creatures normally showed great stupidity any other night, but when it came to full assaults on my mountain home, they were quick and deadly. Most, if not all, fights ending with me severally injured as they had the superior numbers.

If not for my bodies high healing ability, I would surely have already been killed if they could venture out during the day or press further on in the coming morning, just barley being able to keep the armies of the monsters back.

If I suffered repeated attacks from them every night, my survival would be that much more difficult, yet they would only attack the one night then leave me be until I struck again, which I made sure to never repeat until at least a few days had passed to be sure not to anger them too much.

Living so close to enemy territory carried many risks and perks, yet I managed to survive this long, and I continued to do so.

I made sure to set traps for the creatures when they tried to scale the mountain, as well as keeping it well lit, so none of them were tempted to go anywhere near the top any other night, since they hated light and had no where to hide, preferring darkness where they were at their strongest.

It was a hard life so far, yet it was mine, which was all I really had.

I looked further back at the route to see a large hoard moving in a number of chests, giving me the perfect chance to get some new items, being low on a few things.

Walking over to the right corner of the house, I grabbed both of my twin swords and the scabbards that contained them as well as my backpack, slipping them on and already fully dressed, I flipped open the trap door, which dropped down to a few flooded tunnels, which I used as a means of safe passage through most of the area.

Looking back at the window as less of the moonlight shined in and now having an idea of how much time I had before sunrise, I looked into the dark waters of the cave.

With that in mind, I jumped down into the caverns below, coming face to face with the water once more, reliving that night for a second before I was completely submerged, the fear of the water clawing at the back of my mind, though I managed to keep control of my fear until I eventually suppressed the thoughts, focusing on my task I swam towards the exit, ready for the heavy resistance I was sure to face.

* * *

><p><strong>One of the main differences about this story is that it will take longer to get up to the point where Tyler has to go to Winter-Moor, rather than in the first few chapters, in order to flesh out a few more things about each character, rather than just throwing them in out of no where. This does not mean that Alpha Team will will not been seen until then, as Zag, Xander, and Zero are main characters.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Minecraft: The Stranger.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3.<p>

Three Weeks earlier.

* * *

><p>I groaned heavily in pain as I started to come out of my sleep, my hands digging into the hot sand as I pushed myself up, coughing up a bit of water and blood as I opened up my eyes, blinded by the light for a moment before quickly shutting them tightly, trying to adjust to the blinding sunlight.<p>

I started Shielding them until I could freely open them, vaguely remembering just what had happened to me, only being able to recall my near meeting with death the night before.

I pushed myself off the ground finally, feeling around for anything nearby as I was still blinded for the moment, and that didn't help much when it was added with the extreme feeling of fatigue, weakly standing up with a struggle to not fall over.

Dusting off my hands the best I could to avoid getting anything in my eyes before wiping them off, finally managing to adjusting to the harsh light from the sun, opening them up to find myself on the sands of a small beach, two little rivers to my left and right that lead to two entirely different lands, one frozen and cold, and the other warm and lush with life, and in between them was the large patch of sand that I stood on, waves from the sea crashing onto its shore and the smell of salt on the winds, though the water wasn't able to reach me. And since I couldn't really recall anything about this place, I wasn't really sure if this was normal or not, seemed strange to me though.

Forgetting about the three different biomes in the single area for the moment, I turned back towards the two mountains that stood tall, the lake that I'd fallen into partially frozen, walking over to waters and kneeling down, slowly putting my hand into the icy waters and slowly moving my hand through it, confused as to how I was still breathing, or how'd I gotten out onto the beach in the first place.

I gazed down into the waters below, almost expecting to see myself as a bloated corpse just floating there, though there was no such sight at the bottom.

Pushing the dark thought to the furthest place in my mind, as well as the mysterious circumstances of my survival, I walked along the shore of the beach as I made my way towards the warmer jungle to dry myself, walking with a small limp and a body riddled with the pain of taking a step forward.

Crossing over the waters of the river, I simply fell onto the grass, it acting as a sort of blanket as the sun did its job of providing heat, not able to properly move yet, so choosing to lay there instead until my body was no longer a crippled mess, taking the time to figure out just where I was, the land and its surroundings strange and foreign to me.

Though as I rested and listened to the sounds of the jungle, I didn't think it was all that bad, finding some peace as I put together my thoughts.

Looking back at everything that had happened in what I thought was the following night, it seemed like something was missing, not just the fragments of my mind.

Thinking back, I finally realized just what it was, and how obvious it now was to me.

Raising my head up, I looked for the sight of the two swords I used in the battle, no where to be seen. I suppose they could still lay at the bottom of the lake, yet I'd washed up onto the shore, so it seems like they would have been there with me. Though as I recalled, I'd planted them into the ground before I'd taken the fall, so with any luck they were both still where I had left them. And hopefully getting them back might just bring to mind a few memories once the swords were returned.

With this new goal in mind, and the reward that may come with it, I wasted no more time waiting around for everything to fix itself, taking my leave of the spot to fetch my lost weaponry, though I was still suffering from my previous injuries, I kept forcing myself to walk on, my will keeping me strong enough to move.

Though where this path I took lead, now knowing what awaited me with these first steps, I wish I'd have drowned myself right then and there, but by the time I'd reached the top of the mountain, it was already too late to turn back, my fate no longer my own, my destiny being set by someone else's hand, making me into its puppet.


End file.
